Eral Vhenan Dreaming Hearts
by Kendra 'Kai' Barton
Summary: Hallan is of the Lavellan clan, a mage trained to be the first of her keeper, sent to spy on the Shemlen conclave. She never knew that this would change her life forever. This is a telling of my Inquisitor. YES I know this had been done but this is for fun and this way I get to fill out places and add extra fluff. Please enjoy and feel free to leave nice comments. :3
1. The Breach

_**Prologue**_

Hallan Lavellan didn't know were she was. She had woken up face down on cold, hard rock, wisps of magic floating around her body like mist as she pushed herself up to her feet, looking around. It was too dark to see anything clearly, vague shadows of jagged rock in the distance, silent as the grave. Turning to look behind her, pale eyes roamed up a tall, rocky hill, were at the top was some sort of green light and...a woman?

The shape was wreathed in some form of light, making all details just meld together in the glow, but the outline was clearly female.

Being the only clear point, she pushed herself towards the strange woman, who seemed almost to be looking at her. The sound of her heavy boots crunching on the pebbles and layer of dirt was strange and foreign to her, as if she had never walked on rocky ground before. The suit of armor she wore seemed strange and heavy, so unlike the fine craftsmanship of her clan.

What had happened? She couldn't remember. She remembered hearing of the war between the Shemlem's circle mages and Templars, and her keeper sending her to the conclave to listen in on the talks that were supposed to end it. She had taken a small group of hunters with her, to help her get in to the temple in the first place. Areina and Emithas had managed to capture and tie up a Shemlen Mercinary who had wandered away from the rest of his group to take a piss, and they had taken his armor to give to Hallan. She had to wear a helmet that crushed her ears in order to hide her Vallaslin, and she had managed to slip amongst the marching group of Shemlen without notice.

That was the last she could recollect as she started to scale the steep hill towards the glowing lady, Silver-white locks falling into her face, no longer contained by the helm that had been lost somewhere. As she flipped her hair away from her eyes and scrambled slightly to get her footing, she heard a sort of scuttering behind her. Looking over her shoulder was a sight of terror to her. At least a dozen, monstrously sized spiders were scrabbling after her, their beady eyes reflecting the strange green glow that also highlighted the saliva that dripped from their mantacles.

Hallan turned and ran. It was hard, considering just how steep the hill was, and it was getting steeper. She was almost to the top, the slope having been turned into what was almost a sheer drop. She looked up at the woman, who now had her hand out towards her, ready to help. In desperation, hearing the skittering sounds getting closer and closer, she reached her hand up to the strange figure of light. A pain prickled into the left hand that was reaching forward and there was a flash of green light.

Wincing as her knees hit more rocky earth, the sudden appearance of strange, strong smell, so horrible she almost vomited. She was on her hands and knees, everything blurry as she felt her strength leave her body. She saw people, running towards her with swords, wearing strange armor that she had not seen before. Just as they reached her, the darkness overtook her vision, and she was lost.

 _ **Chapter 1; The breech**_

Seering, biting pain woke Hallan from her dark sleep. Her eyes blinked open to dim light, the faint flicker of a torch being her only aid. She looked down at her left hand, were it stung her like a wasp. There was a strange scar across her palm, that seemed to have a flickering green glow from it. Frowning as she turned her hand more in the heavy shackles she was locked in, the light flared brightly, momentarily lighting up the entire room, accompanied by an unbearable pain. She let out a cry and flinched away from the strange, foreign magic, wanting to get as far away from it as possible but the light faded quickly, and left her breathing heavily. She looked up at the grate above her head, tears still in her eyes from the pain of the mark.

Her knees hurt, she had been kneeling in the middle of a hard, stone floor. Her eyes darted around, taking in the metal cells, the shackles that chained her arms to the floor, and the four armed men circling her, swords all pointed at her torso. She swallowed hard, bowing her head back down to wait. She had heard stories of the brutality of human warriors to elves, and if they were at all related to the Chantry, then even more brutality would be unleashed on her if they knew of her magic. She would keep it quiet, and wait to see what happened.

Just as she was about the settle into her thoughts, the door in front of her slammed open with a loud clash, causing her to look up at who was coming in to interrogate her. Two Shemlen women stood in front of Hallan now, one was tall and dark, wearing heavy armor, short black hair framed a stern face that glared down at her. The other was smaller, but the cloak she wore over her face did nothing to make her seem any less threatening. The soldiers around them sheathed their swords and took a step back as the tall one started to circle Hallan, the cloaked one simply staring. Hallan turned her eyes down and away, not wanting to provoke the angry looking woman.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." The thick accent was so close to her ear that she pulled away, not liking how the woman had just suddenly invaded her personal space. "The conclave was destroyed, everyone who attended is dead,...except for you."

Looking up to see the woman staring down so judgingly make Hallan queasy. She had so many questions, what did she mean? What happened? But she didn't speak. No matter what, it was clear by her words and actions that they had decided who was guilty. Hallan wouldn't give them any satisfaction, so she set her jaw and glared at the woman.

Angrily, and clearly wanting some form of response, the woman bent down and grabbed her left hand lifting it, and the entire board shackle, up in front of her face, to make her look at the sparking green energy.

"Explain this!" She barked into Hallan's face before dropping the hand painfully onto her lap. Hallan looked away for a second then back to the woman, who was starting to circle her again.

"I...can't" She replied, turning her head to keep the woman in her eye line.

"What do you mean, 'You Can't' ?!"

"I don't know what that is! Or how it got there!"

Quickly and with no hesitation, the shemlen grabbed the front of her armor in a vice-like grip, the other hand reaching towards the blade on her hip.

"You're lying!"

The hooded figure moved forward finally, grabbing onto the tall woman's arm to pull her away and speak her her, in some new accent, perhaps Orlesian?

"We need her, Cassandra!" She spoke before turning back to Hallan, as if expecting a response. Hallan swallowed down her fear and set her face back to a more firm expression.

"So...what happened now?" She asked guardedly.

"Do you remember what happened? How this bagan?" The Orlesian spoke again, a direct question.

"I remember….running." She began, not seeing how it would change anything. "Things were chasing me and then….a woman."

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me, but then…." She sighed. Not able to continue. The dark woman, Cassandra, went over to the other one and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I will take her to the rift."

Leliana nodded before turning and exiting the room, leaving the door open as Casandra turned back to Hallan and knelt onto the floor in front of her, grasping both of her hands as she pulled out a key to the shackles.

Moving quickly and keeping a firm hold on Hallan, Cassandra undid the hard shackles in order to tie her wrists with a rough rope. It was silent in that room now, save for the slight shuffling and clank of metal.

"What...did happen?" She dared to ask, wanting to get a little bit more information.

"It...will be easier to show you." The warrior said as she stood up and pulled Hallan to her feet, knees groaning from having been sat on for so long. She stumbled slightly on her wobbly legs, Cassandra having to hold her arms to steady her before grasping tightly onto her shoulders and leading her out of the cells.

It wasn't a long walk out of the basement area and through the main part of the Chantry she had been imprisoned under. The smell of incense was almost sickening to her, and she was all to aware of the angry glances a few of the Shemlen sent her direction. As she approached, Cassandra made a motion to a guard at the door, who pushed it open to let the two of them through.

At first, Hallan thought she was just in some small, snowy, Shemlen village, but it didn't take long for her eyes to follow Cassandra's up towards the sky. Only it wasn't the sky. There was something strange and terrifying floating above their heads, as if a hole had been punched right through the heavens. She could feel the fade whispering around her, old memories of dreams that had scared her as a child, and became her power as an adult. The feeling that came with witnessing this unimaginable...thing...was almost to much. Her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest, sweat dripped down her spine, despite the frigid cold.

"We call it, The Breach." Canssandra started, catching Hallan's ear but unable to draw her eyes away from it. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

Hallan whipped her head back towards the human, her eyes wide with shock.

"An explosion can do that?" She asked, her own voice sounding weak.

"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Hallan looked down at her feet for a brief moment, to try and wrap her head around all of this, just as a flashing groan from the sky synchronised with another sharp flash and sting from the mark, almost yanking her hand up towards the exposed fade, before bringing her to her knees in pain. He did her best to grasp onto her left hand with the other, but her binding made it impossible, so she pressed it against her stomach, hoping the pressure would ease the burning.

Cassandra knelt in front of her again, to catch her eye, before speaking again.

"Each time the Breach extends, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Hallan stared at Cassandra for a moment before biting down on her lip, breathing heavily. Whether is was the Mark, the Shemlen, or the cold, Hallan did not think she would be alive for much longer. Even if she COULD help, what would stop them from just laying the initial blame on her anyway? Absolutely nothing.

"You...you say it **may** be the key. To doing what?" She asked, trying to clarify what exactly she wanted.

" Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however...and yours."

Staring into the woman's eyes made her last word all too clear in meaning. If Hallan wanted ANY chance to survive, she would have to try. She sighed and looked up at the Breach again, a profound cold settling into her gut. She had been the Keeper's first, she had been trained and chosen to lead the clan after their Keeper passed on. It was always her duty to protect them. If this thing was really going to spread to the entire world, her people would be in danger, with no one to aid them.

"I understand." She said finally, not taking her eyes off of the dreaded sky.

"Then…" Cassandra started, her voice almost hopeful.

"I'll do what I can." She looked back at the Shem, determination in her large eyes. "Whatever it takes."

The harsh face of a warrior relaxed slightly to a somewhat relieved smile before vanishing again behind a mask of hard. Cassandra stood back up and pulled Hallen up by the elbow, steadying her again, and starting to walk her through the village.

As they walked, Hallan looked round her for a moment, meeting the eyes of all the humans who looked in her direction. Anger, fear, hatred, all of the things she had expected were in those eyes. Sighing slightly she looked down again, wincing at the pain in her knees as well as her hands as she could see small dark splotches soaking through the cloth of her armor. Pondering as to just how many times she had fallen on her bruised and bloodied knees that day, she listened as Cassandra spoke all the way to the gate on a large bridge.

As the gates opened and Cassandra led them through, Hallan caught the glint of metal as her captor pulled a dagger from her belt and turned to face her.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." She stated as she let the dagger slice through the rope on her wrists. Hallan rubbed at her skin, were it had been rubbed nearly raw between the shackles and the rope.

"Where are you taking me?" Hallan asked as Cassandra started to walk, having to follow behind slightly to hear an answer.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach."

Hallan glared at the back of the woman's armor, unsatisfied by her answer but deciding it best not to push the woman with the angry face and sword. And so she followed her out of the second set of gates and onto a road. It didn't take long before the Breach, and thus her mark, expanded again. Hot fire shot up her arm and down the left side of her body causing her to full-on collapse onto the road, pressing her hand between her body and the ground. Whimpering heavily. Hallan felt strong hands pull her back up and set her on her feet. Despite the pain still ebbing at her palm she looked up at Cassandra and gave a small nod. She would have no time to rest.

"The Pulses are coming faster now." Cassandra stated as they started walking again, slowly at first before turning into a brief jog, awkward for Hallan as she continued to clutch her hand tightly to her chest, trying to focus on Cassandra's words, rather than the pain. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

 _Demons? Elgar'nan, of course there's demons…._

"How...did I survive the blast?" She asked as she shook the remaining bites of pain out of her hand and caught up to Cassandra's demanding pace.

" They said you….stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious." Cassandra explained as they approached another gate, another bridge over the frozen river. "They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she as. Everything farther into the Valley was laid waste, including the temple of sacred ashes. I suppose you'll see for yourself soon enough."

The two of them were just starting to cross the bridge, catching the eye of some of the guards posted on the other side when a massive stone falling from the Breach slammed onto the bridge, only inches away from the two women. Hallan heard the men on the other side scream just as the ground started to crumble beneath her, causing her to fall rolling to the icy lake below them. Luckily it was solid, and Hallan was able to pull herself up just as another stone fell a few paces away, this time leaving a glowing, bubbling substance. A small flash of green and from that bubbling ooze emerged a shape. A creature she had only seen once or twice before now, a shade. Seemingly hooded, but with bits of flesh seeming to meld with what could hardly be considered cloth, the demon screeched at her, causing her blood to run cold.

"Stay behind me!" Cassandra yelled before charging forward, sword and shield already drawn. Hallan was already backing away from the fight as Cassandra slammed her shield into the shade with enough force to knock it down. The woman fought with the ferocity of a bear, letting out loud cries to draw the creature's attention.

Hallan was drawn away from the sight of Cassandra by another screech. Twisting her head around to see were the screech came from, she managed to turn right into a set of freezing cold, sharp claws. The pain shocked her as the claws dug across her face, leaving deep gathes that caused blood to pour down into her mouth. She stumbled backwards, her feet slipping on the ice and sending her crashing down onto a pile of crates that had fallen with them. Wincing and sitting up on her forearms she cursed under her breath and looked over at Cassandra, who was still distracted with her own shade. Shaking her head and looking back at the creature who was approaching her. She started to try and scramble away, already feeling the flames start to flicker from the tips of her fingers, when her hand hit something cold and metal.

Looking, down at her hand, she found that in one of those now broken crates was a staff. It looked big and rather clunky, but it would do.

Drasping onto the cold metal and standing up Hallan reared back and let a fireball slam right into the shade's face, causing it to shriek and claw at its face as its cloak caught fire. It turned and started to glide away from the mage who threw a second one at it, just in time to get a sword right through it's middle. Hallan sighed in relief. Cassandra had finished with the second and had come just in time to catch it off guard.

"It's over…." She sighed, letting the oversized staff rest in the snow momentarily as she caught her breath, wiping the streaks of blood off of her chin. Looking at Cassandra, her staff instantly came up again in a defensive motion as Cassandra had been approaching her, with her sword ready.

"Drop your weapon, now!" She barked the order at Hallan, the cold suspicion back in her eyes. Hallan narrowed her eyes at the Shemlen, already tired of this.

"A demon attacked me! What was I supposed to do?!" She shot back, her hand already tightening on the staff. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at Hallan.

"You don't _need_ to fight." Cassandra responded coldly, a warning. Hallan shook her head.

"Are you saying it won't happen again?"

A pause. Hallan was able to see the wheels turning inside of her mind before she sighed and put away her sword.

"You're right." Cassandra said, almost apologetically. Hallan lowered her staff in response. "As a mage, you do not need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should try to remember your willingness to help."

Hallan gave her a nod before standing up straighter and relaxing her shoulders before following this strange, Shemlen woman, out into the Valley.


	2. Rifts and Rascals

_**Chapter 2; Rifts and Rascals**_

The Valley was a mess, how these people had managed to keep the demons from attacking the city was baffling. They were everywhere. Hallan and Cassandra had to run on the frozen river for a time, before coming in contact with another group of shades and some whisps. After the second big fight, the two of them had managed to work out a way of combat that wouldn't end in Hallan accidentally setting Cassandra on fire, along with the demons. Hallan would send out a large blast of fire to hit all of the grouped up demons at once, just before Cassandra ran in and caught their attention. Afterwards, magic would be used to keep the demons penned in to Cassandra's reach, and preventing them from flanking her, while Cassandra delt out punishment with fierce strikes, protecting her front with her expert shield work.

After a brief brush with a wisp that had gotten past their defenses for a moment, Hallan had to catch her breath, the pain in her hand growing more and more intense. She leaned against the haft of her staff, bent almost double, the strange heavy armor on her shoulders making it hard for her to move and breathe. Cassandra gave her a brief nod of understanding and went to stand guard as Hallan sat on a stone for a moment, rolling her shoulders. She just wanted to take this heavy crap off already. It was strange and foreign and not for any mage, let alone an elven one. Reaching up to her shoulder she was able to unclasp one of the metal shoulder guards and toss it into the snow, taking a little bit of the weight off. She sound of footsteps approaching caught her attention and she watched as Cassandra crouched down in front of her and held out a flask.

"It's fresh water, drink it." She said. Hallan wanted to talk back at the order, but she was so thirsty she just obeyed and took it, taking a big gulp of the icy water, soothing the dryness of her throat.

"Ma serannas." She thanked croakily, handing the flask back. Cassandra nodded and took a drink herself, before placing the cap back on and pocketting it.

"Rest for a moment, but we cannot take to long." Cassandra stated, and Hallan nodded in return. There was a moment of silence before the human spoke again.

"Did that hurt? The markings?" Hallan looked up in confusion, frowning slightly. Cassandra looked away from her for a moment before continuing. "I have heard that the process of getting the face markings is a painful one, and yours are quite extensive. I was just curious."

"Oh…" Hallan said softly, her hand moving to touch the raised skin of her Vallaslin. The markings of Elgar'nan were extensive, covering the majority of her face with the blood ink. She thought back to the time she had received the markings, she had only been about nineteen at the time, five years ago. It seemed longer than that.

"Yeah, it hurt." She said softly. "But I was able to endure it. I'll make it to your temple, Cassandra, don't worry."

Cassandra nodded silently, her eyes locked on the Breach above them. Hallan took another breath before standing up and dusting the snow off of her trousers. Using her staff like a walking stick she nodded to Cassandra again and they started moving.

Finally, after one more encounter with a few demons, the two women came across a set of stairs that had been disconnected from the main road by some sort of explosion. Cassandra started up them for a few steps before raising a hand, causing Hallan to stop in her tracks. Cassandra was listening, so Hallan started to strain her ears as well. She could hear crashing and shrieking in the distance. Cassandra pulled out her blade and started to sprint up the stairs as quickly as she could, Hallan not far behind.

"We're getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!" Cassandra called over her shoulder just as they were cresting the top of the stairs.

"Who's fighting?!" Hallan called back.

"You'll see soon! We must help them!"

Hallan nodded and got her fire spells ready as they ran to the edge of a wall, looking down into an area that was all but destroyed. Down, in the center of what was essentially a walled in pit, was a strange glowing cluster of green crystal, turning slowly in the air above the battle.

There were a few of the armored men she had seen before, but standing out in the battle were two, rather odd figures. One was tall and thin, wearing what was essentially green rags and weilding a rough staff with prowess, freezing a line a demons as they approached him. The other was, clearly, a dwarf clad in bright red, firing some sort of intricate crossbow with amazing speed and accuracy.

But that was all the observing she had time for. A shade was closing in on the mage's back, and the man seemed unaware. Hallan balled up her fist and threw out a small, bead of fire that slammed into the creature's side, setting it off balance for a moment, giving the mage time to turn and, with a wave of the staff, freeze the creature solid before bashing it with the jeweled head of his staff, shattering it. He turned and looked at Hallan with a nod before returning to the fray. Cassandra was already in the middle of it, drawing the shades towards her much shinier armor and flashing shield. Hallan couldn't see what was happening too well from her distance, so she jumped down from the ledge, her knees protesting to the impact, before moving in to a dangerously close distance. She needed to see so she wouldn't hit any of the soldiers…

As soon as she was within the pocket of space the fight was taking place in, she felt a surge of magic surround her body. The other fighters all glowed brightly as the barrier went up, giving them all some semblance of protection from the demons. She set her face and started to unload on the demons. She was able to weave her flames around her allies easily, like a dance, making sure the threat of burning was always there to keep the monsters distracted from the more lethal blows.

It was a good half an hour of fire, ice, swords and arrows before the last shade finally fell to the ground. Hallan was panting, her mark throbbing being this close to one of those rifts. She was about to ask if everyone was alright when a firm, warm hand grasped onto her wrist. She turned to see the bald mage, an elf, had taken hold of her marked arm.

"Quickly, before more come through!" The man said urgently before he took her hand and thrust it, palm out, towards the rift with such force it nearly pulled her off of her feet.

It was the strangest feeling she had ever experienced. The mark connected to the rift through a beam of green energy, creating the feeling of a tight band pulling her forward. The tension built up for a moment and, in a moment of fear of being pulled in, Hallan pulled her hand free, snapping the tension at the rift, causing it to snap shut, leaving nothing but a few wisps of energy. She held her hand close to her chest and turned to look at the strange elf.

"What did you do?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I did nothing, the credit is yours." The man said with a gentle smile, gray eyes flecked with violet seeming as calm as ever.

"I….closed that thing?" She asked, looking down at the flickering mark. "How?"

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." The elf explained. " I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts left in the Breach's wake-and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself…" Cassandra said, an air of hope in her voice.

"Possibly." The man responded to Cassandra, folding his hands in front of himself and turning to address Hallan. " It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

She stared at him for a moment, not sure how to respond to that. He had said it so casually, she would never had guessed the world was ending.

The man was beyond strange, now that she was looking at him more closely. He was taller and broader than most elves, square shoulders barely hidden beneath the too-large green vest he wore. The white tunic he wore beneath was flush against his skin, and dangling on his chest was an odd pendant, the jawbone of a wolf.

"Good to know." A new voice piped in, catching her attention. She turned to eye the dwarf, fixing the cuff of his coat. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." The dwarf stepped forward, his red shirt doing nothing to hide the copious amounts of chest hair he seemed to be flaunting. He had a kind, round face and friendly eyes as he smiled and opened his arms in a grandiose way of introduction.

"Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcomed tag-along." He looked past Hallan and gave a mocking wink towards Cassandra, who made some sort of angry snort in response. Hallan didn't quite know how to respond to that, or what to make of the odd dwarf. If he and Cassandra knew each other…

"Are...you with the Chantry or…?" She ventured to ask, causing to elf at her side to snort out an oddly charming laugh.

"Was that a serious question?" He asked, clearly amused.

"Technically, I'm a prisoner, just like you." Varric responded, looking down and fiddling with his glove. Cassandra stepped forward, her face a mask of frustration.

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine." Cassandra said, seeming almost insulted. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am." Varric said, not letting Cassandra's serious attitude dampen his charisma. "Lucky for you, considering current events."

Hallan couldn't help but smile a little at the exchange.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions." The elven man stated, possibly to change the subject before Cassandra and Varric started fighting or something. Hallan turned to him as he spoke. "I am pleased to see you still live."

Hallan smiled at his kind words and was about to reply when Varric stepped in, a small smirk on his round face.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'" She frowned slightly at Varric and then back to Solas, who simply stood there with that small smile on his lips.

"You, ah, seem to know a great deal about it all, Solas." She replied. _Almost too much. Who is this guy?_

"Like you, " Cassandra said, her face stoic. "Solas is an apostate."

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra." Solas replies, his eyes not moving to the warrior, but instead remaining locked on Hallan, the smile never faltering, but his eyes seeming somewhat distant. "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage." He said the last word as if it was a curse. Curt and with clear dislike. "I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origin."

"And...what will you do once this is all over?" Hallan asked. She couldn't imagine an apostate staying with the Chantry people for long.

"One hopes that those in power will remember who helped, and who did not." Solas gave a small nod to Hallan before turning his attention back to Cassandra, his face shifting subtly from a soft smile to serious and professional, though still less harsh than Cassandra.

"Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I've seen." he continued. "Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power." Hallan blinked at him slightly as she listened. Did he just defend her? Sort of…

"Understood." Cassandra nodded in response, already turning to start moving again. "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Hallan watched as the three of them started to move on for a moment, still in a slight daze from the sudden information dumped on her. She shook her head and was getting ready to start moving when Solas stopped and turned back to her, the gentle, slightly mischievous smile back on his face.

"Do forgive my manners, I do not believe I caught your name." He said softly, Cassandra and Varric both stopping and looking at her. She froze for a moment.

"Um...Hallan...of clan Lavellan…." She introduced herself. Solas nodded and turned to walk alongside Cassandra as Varric rolled his shoulders and waited for Hallan to join him before smiling and patting her back with vigor.

"Well...Bianca's excited!." He said before trodging after the others, Hallan keeping pace with him easily as she thought to herself; _Who's Bianca?_

Turns out she was the strange crossbow Varric used to quickly mow down the demons that had been just down the path to the camp. There had been about four of the creatures, so it wasn't too tricky of a fight, especially with Solas' barriers keeping them safe from harm. The man was talented for sure, not getting flustered even as a shade came up beside him and left him with a deep gouge in his arm. He simply turned to it, and froze it solid, just as Cassandra came and smashed it with her shield. Hallan had to assume these three had fought alongside each other before, they worked so well. Solas and Varric stayed to the back, with Cassandra charging in, as she does. Solas would keep barriers up on them, while Varric did crowd control, focusing on keeping any of the demons who slip past Cassandra off of their mage. Hallan slipped into a position to aid Varric, helping to keep control of the space, without hitting Cassandra. The snow and ice did make it hard for her flames to stay ablaze for more than a few seconds at a time, but it was enough to distract.

After the fight it took them a little bit of time to find the road again, but eventually they made their way up it, the mark flaring up on occasion causing Hallan to hiss in pain, but it almost seemed like the pulses were getting weaker. After the fifth consecutive shock however, it was getting to be annoying and distracting. She had to stop for a moment to cradle her hand and regather focus. Cassandra was clearly anxious to get moving, but when Hallan tried to take a breath and get moving again, a gentle hand on her back urged her to rest a moment.

"We need you at the Breach. And you need to be ready. Take a moment." Solas' voice was calm, and it helped her feel more willing to sit on a broken bit of wall for a few moments and take some water. Cassandra kept guard while Solas and Varric sat with her, Varric talking a bit to distract her, while Solas used his magic to try and suppress the mark a little more, to make it easier to travel. After about twenty minutes however he shook his head and sighed.

"I am sorry, but I am at the limit of what my magic can do to help you. Our best chance is speed. I suggest you rest as best you can now, I do not know how many more stops we can make."

Hallan nodded and took another drink of water from Varric's waterskin.

"Thank you, Solas. It's hurting less now so I should be able to make it, if we're fast…." She gave him a smile. He looked at her for a moment before smiling back and nodding. Something told Hallan that Solas hadn't quite believed her, like he could see right through the lie. The truth was the mark was constantly throbbing, and while his magic did help sooth it a little bit, it still felt as if her hand was on the verge of being pushed into a vat of boiling oil. A constant heat emanated from the the mark, and shooting pains went up her arm into her shoulder and neck. She sighed and tried to roll the pain out, taking his advice and resting the best she could.

"You are Dalish, but clearly away from your clan." Solas said, shocking Hallan out of her thoughts. "Did they send you here?"

"What do you know of the Dalish?" She asked in return, a prickle of suspicion in the back of her mind. He had no markings but his name was elven. Maybe he was just younger than he looked or…

"I have wandered many roads in my time, and have crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion." He explained, a somewhat darker tone in his voice. _Oh…._

"We are both of the same people, Solas." She responded gently, truly believing that.

"The Dalish I met felt….differently on the subject." He responded stiffly, letting his left hand wander up to his right forearm to rub it. _Must have been one of the more violent clans, who don't even except city elves to seek aid…._

"Can't you elves just play nice for once?" Varric asked, taking his water skin back and having a sip for himself. Solas chuckled slightly and stood back up and going to meet Cassandra, who was walking towards them.

"So….are you innocent?" Varric asked bluntly. Hallan looked at him for a moment, and then away, folding her hands in her lap.

"I don't remember what happened, Varric. Honestly."

"That'll get you every time." Varric said with feign disappointment and a shake of his head. "Should have spun a story."

"That's what _**you**_ would have done." Cassandra said as she and Solas joined them at their perch. Varric grinned at Cassandra who sneered at him.

"It's more believable!" He explained. "And less prone to premature execution."

Cassandra grunted and looked back at Hallan for a moment before turning to Solas.

"Is she ready to move again?" She asked him. Solas looked at Cassandra and then to Hallan before shrugging.

"That is something you need to ask her, Seeker." He replied, shifting his staff from one hand to the other lazily. Cassandra looked back at Hallan, who was already pushing herself up and taking her staff.

"I'm about ready as I ever will be." She said, setting up straight and holding onto her staff tightly. Solas gave her an encouraging, and almost proud, smile as cassandra nodded and turned to keep walking.

There were still more demons to get past, some wraiths and shades alike. The fights were becoming more and more troublesome, each group of demons was larger than the last, and many of them stronger. If she had been on her own, Hallan was certain that she would have died to them, but luckily she wasn't. In a very short amount of time she had lost count of how many times a barrier saved her from a ball of energy, or an arrow took down a shade on her flank. After finally taking down a rather tough Shade, they simply pushed forward, not stopping for a moment, moving at a quick jog. The Breach was slowly growing larger in Hallan's eyes. In part from its expanding, as well as the fact that they were getting closer. Though it still seemed far away in comparison.

But a small sign of hope approached them at the forward camp. It was up another shockingly steep set of stone steps, but soon they saw the gate to another bridge. Hallan felt a pang of anxiety at the thought of crossing it, considering what happened to the last one. And this one was much, MUCH higher above the river. But before even having to deal with crossing the bridge, they had to deal with a rift. It was right in front of the gate, several wraiths and shades attacking the men and women who stood guard.

"We must seal it, quickly!" Solas called out as he quickly raised a barrier around the guards who were quickly getting over powered. Cassandra was already rushing in to aid them, and Varric showing the area with his arrows. Hallan and Solas ran up to the rift together, Hallan pushing her hand toward it like Solas had made her do before. A flash of pain and a similar tension to before. She held onto it as long as she could until it felt like she was about to be pulled in before snapping it back. The rift sealed with a crack as the pressure nearly knocked Hallan off her feet, luckily Solas caught her back to keep her upright. Cassandra cut down the last shade and looked back at were the rift was and to Hallan with a nod before turning to the gate and shouting over it.

"The rift is gone! Open the gate!"

"Right away, lady Cassandra!" One of the soldiers saluted and ran to start pushing open the gate, despite being out of breath themselves.

"We are clear for the moment, well done." Solas said, leaving his hand on her back for a moment to keep her steady. She nodded in return as she took her breath and sat up, looking at Varric who was shaking his head slightly.

"Well, whatever that thing on your hand is, it sure is useful."

Hallan shrugged slightly and started to move forward to meet Cassandra as the gate opened, revealing the forward camp.

Looking around them Hallan could see just how much these strange people had been through. The bridge was practically lined with corpses, some wrapped and ready for transport, others, still new, simply laid out of the way. Soldiers were slumped against the wall of the bridge, sitting next to their fallen simply to take a breath. It was easy to imagine that, if it hadn't been so cold, the smell of death would be unbearable here.

After seeing a man kneeling next to the body of a woman, weeping, Hallan had to turn her gaze away, a deep ache in her chest. _Was that is wife? Sister? How many more will die if this isn't fixed?_

Taking a shaky breath Hallan steadied herself and followed Cassandra forward, to about halfway through the bridge were she saw the cloaked lady from before, Leliana, and some small, old Shemlen man in chantry garb yelling at each other.

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes! It is our only chance!" Leliana was said as she man refused to even look at her.

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!" The man's voice was instantly grating. The sound of a man who had taken charge and won't let go. Hallan already disliked him.

" _I_ have caused trouble?!" Leliana asked, clearly pissed off.

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy- haven't you all done enough already?!"

"You're not in charge here!"

"Enough!" The man raised a hand in an attempt to silence her. "I will not have it! Ah….here they come."

He had noticed them. His nose seemed to be in a permanent sneer as he looked over them all in disapproval, it seeming to get even more profound when his eyes fell on her. She glared back harshly. She has put up with a lot today, but something told her this would be the most trying yet.

"You made it." Leliana said with a sigh of relief. The lady looked tired. " Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is…" He interrupted her, his beady eyes leveled on Hallan with pure hatred. "And as Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this Criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

Hallan took a breath to respond but Cassandra beat her to it. Her cold voice sounding even harsher in this moment.

"Order _**me**_? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!" Hallan smiled slightly. _Damn straight._

"And you are a thug." Roderick replied. Hallan thought she heard Cassandra crack a tooth from how hard she clenched her jaws. "But a thug who _**supposedly**_ serves the chantry."

"We serve the Most Holly, Chancellor." Leliana stepped in, before turning almost to address Hallan. "As you well know…"

"Justinia is dead!" The man said, raising his hands. "We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter." Hallan shook her head and looked around her again at the rows of corpses litting the bridge they were on, shaking her head at the inane arguing before stepping up beside Cassandra and addressing them.

"Isn't closing the Breach the more pressing issue here?!" She snapped at them. Cassandra and Leliana both nodded in response but the Chancellor's face went bright red as he pointed one bony ringer right at her face.

" _**You**_ Brought this on us in the first place!" He spat at her, his rank beath hitting her nostrils. She glared at him, her hand tightening on her staff. She was on the verge of unloading on him when a hand rested on her shoulder and a voice spoke in her ear, distracting her from whatever the Chancellor and Cassandra were saying to each other.

"Stay calm." It was Solas. "The man is scared and desperate, and they will always choose those with magic or pointed ears to unleash their anger on. Reserve your strength for more worthy battles."

Hallan nodded and took a breath turning away from the scene, almost right in to Solas, to look up at any clear sky that was available. The breach took up so much of it that it was hard to find any hint of blue amongst the swirling clouds. But it was enough to distract her from her anger, and once she had calmed down enough she turned back to hear Cassandra and Leliana talking about the best route to the Temple. The mountain path was slower, but safer, and they would risk less people over all, but charging with their soldiers would be much faster, even thought they would have to go through the thickest of the demons. After a few moments of arguing, Cassandra turned to Hallan.

"How do you think we should proceed?" She asked, and Hallan gaped at her.

" _ **Now**_ you're asking me what I think?" She said, her frustration all to clear in her voice.

"You have the mark." Solas said. _No shit._

"And you are the one we must keep alive." Cassandra said. "And since we cannot agree on our own…."

Hallan let out a groan of frustration. The shemlen were so typical. Of course, now, after being dragged along this entire time when it came to a decision that would decide the lives and deaths of people, they laid it on her. That way they can blame the elf when shit goes sour. Shaking her head and looking at the corpses laid around them and then up at the mountains. If those paths could ensure she arrives there, and close that breach then….

"Take the mountain path." Hallan said, seeing a look of disapproval in Cassandra's eye. "Work together, you all know what's at stake."

Cassandra nodded and turned, moving past Roderick, Leliana, Varric, Solas and Hallan all moving to follow. The Chancellor mumbled something that Hallan didn't quite catch it, but it seemed to upset Cassandra for a moment before they pushed through the second set of gates and out into snowy wilderness.


	3. The mountain path

_**Chapter 3; The mountain path**_

The path up the mountain was grueling. The steep incline made it hard for them to walk, the snow up to their knees in some places. At one point Cassandra had to physically carry Varric, because the snow was at the point where he was swimming in it. For the first time since this started, Hallan was actually quite happy that she was in this heavier armor, as the robes she had from her clan would have been disastrous, in comparison to the nice thick boots on her feet now. Solas, however, was practically barefoot, but he hardly seemed to mind the cold.

"Are your toes make out of iron or something, Chuckles?" Varric asked as Cassandra practically dropped him back down into shallow snow. Solas, true to his nickname, gave a small chuckle.

"I have simply learned to deal with such weather. Walk enough paths barefoot, your skin toughens against the elements. " Varric shook his head but Hallan smiled, enjoying the simple banter for a moment before there was a large cracking sound in the sky. The mark on her hand tore open violently, nearly splitting her hand in half. He let out a pained cry and collapsed, all of her strength sapped by the pain. She could feel herself start to slide down the steep incline, could hear her companions saying something worriedly, but as the pain ate away at her arm, she felt a familiar darkness come over her, just as she registered warm hands on her arms.

The darkness was never ending. No dreams, good or bad, came to light the way in her unconsciousness. It simply cold and dark, with no means of discerning direction. Hallan tried to call fire to her hand, but none came. She called out the names of those she knew, but only silence escaped her mouth. For a brief moment, the thought that she had died, and that Falon'din had not come to carry her away. Why? Hadn't she done as she was taught? She worked so hard for the betterment of her people, even came to this human conclave, despite being terrified of it. She fell to her knees, still bruised and bloody. She looked down at herself, she had nothing. Simply there, in the cold, bare and helpless, no magic and no clan to protect her. She covered herself with her arms and clenched her eyes closed and started to weep.

" _Hallan."_ A voice spoke from the darkness. She flicked her eyes open and looked around. There was nothing. For a second she thought she had imagined it when it spoke again. " _Hallan Lavellan."_

"Who are you?" She asked into the darkness. "I know your voice, where are you?" She did know that voice. But from where? It was both soothing and terrifying. Like whatever gave off that voice was massive in scale, and dangerous, and yet…

" _Follow my voice, Hallan. Follow my voice before you are lost."_

Hallan nodded to the darkness and stood up on shaky legs, moving in the direction of the voice.

" _You are doing well. I can feel you getting closer. Just a little more."_

She continued to move forward, straining her eyes into the darkness for anything. It took a few moments before suddenly, two red lights appeared ahead and somewhat above her. She stopped. They weren't lights. Those were eyes. She watched as two more glowing eyes opened beside each of the original, giving six bloody gazes upon her.

Shaking she took a step back, watching as the shadow around her seemed to lessen and a large muzzle appeared between the two sets of eyes, harp fangs glinted in nonexistent light.

"Fen'Harel…" He mumbled softly. _No...no no, Elgar'nan, Mythal, Falon'din, protect me please….._

" _You have to wake up, Hallan."_ The voice again.

"How!? Please, oh please don't let him take me…." She continued to back away from the wolf as it approached her, a deep, feral growl escaping it.

" _Keep moving towards me! You are almost there!"_

"The wolf is in the way!"

" _It cannot hurt you, Lethallin. It cannot harm you. Run straight past."_

 _What?_

She swallowed and looked up at the towering form of the Dread Wolf before her. He had come to take her, but she….she couldn't let him. She had to get past, to find Falon'din and be carried on to the next life. She took a breath and darted forward, rushing past the massive wolf, and into the darkness. The voice continued to speak as she ran, encouraging her, guiding her, until the darkness started to slowly fade. So slowly she wasn't even aware of it. She was running into some sort of white light, it was warm and comforting, but before she reached the core she felt firm hands on her arms pull her back and onto the floor.

Her eyes flashed open and she was looking at Gray eyes laced with violet, and a sundered sky behind. She was laying in the snow, her head propped up on Solas' knees as he sat over her. She could see sweat on his brow, and could feel magics enveloping her left hand.

"Solas! is she…" Cassandra's voice. Solas looked back over his shoulder and replied.

"She is waking up. I think the danger has passed, for the moment." His voice it was…

"It was you…" She mumbled up to him. Her arm was practically numb. "I heard you call my name…"

"You were on the verge of being lost." He explained. "Wether to death or to the Fade, I do not know, but I had to try and pull you back."

"Thank you…" She mumbled again and tried to sit up. Solas helped her into a sitting position but did not let her try to stand.

"Please, be careful." He said softly. "You need to go slow at the moment."

"We don't have time to go slow." Cassandra said moving forward to meet the two of them. "I know it is allot to ask, but that last pulse caused a significant growth to the Breach, and to your mark. We must move with all haste."

Hallan sighed and took a breath, bringing her hand up to rest on Solas' shoulder.

"I, ah, I understand." She said weakly and tried to push herself to her feet. But her legs wouldn't hold her weight. She barely got to her feet before her knees gave out and she fell back into the snow, Solas and Cassandra both catching her.

"Here, where is her staff?" Solas asked. Cassandra reached into the snow near were she had been laying and picked up the weapon, handing it to Solas. Using some twine from his bag, he tied her staff to his own and fascened them both to his back before standing up and sliding his arms between Hallan's knees and back, lifting her up.

"What in the-" Hallan started, but Solas was already moving.

"The Seeker insists that we need to move, and I agree. But you also need to reserve your strength." He looked down at her with a serious, and slightly sad look. "With all you are doing for us, the least I can do is carry you until your strength has returned."

Feeling her face heat up, Hallan buried her face into the scarf around her neck, not able to look up at the strangers around her.

 _Great, just great. This is just what I needed, for the flat-ear and the Shemlen to think I'm weak….._

Her bitter thoughts could not remain for long as her hand sparked again, sending a wave of pain to shoot through her body. Her initial reaction nearly caused Solas to drop her, but he continued on as she clenched her fist to her chest, gritting her teeth against the pain.

The rest of the trek up the mountain was a bit of a blur for Hallan. The pulses from the mark were nearing constant, and it was she could do not to cry from the pain. At one point she passed out, she wasn't sure for how long, but when her eyes opened again Solas was still carrying her, looking quite tired himself.

"Solas...perhaps I should carry her for a while…" Cassandra stated, clearly they had not noticed her awake.

"Thank you, but I will manage, Seeker." Solas replied as the gentle tingle of magic rushed over her. "At the very least I can still work to suppress the mark while we walk."

"You may over-exert yourself before we reach the Temple, Solas…." Cassandra said cautiously. "With the breach there, I suspect the presence of demons...if your will falters there…"

"You fear I will allow myself to be possessed?" Solas asked, his voice of calm and gentle as ever, despite her assumptions of his will.

"I do not doubt your abilities, but if you exhaust yourself-"

"I will be fine, Seeker." Solas chuckled. "I can assure you, no demon will take me."

"I hope you are right…"

They trailed off into silence after that, not even Varric wanted to talk for a short time.

After walking for some time more, they stopped and looked up above them, at the first sign of civilization in a long time. Wooden paths and ladders were winding their way up the side of the mountain.

"Do you think you can walk now, Hallan?" Solas asked. She nodded and he carefully sat her feet onto the snow. Her legs were wobbly for a moment but she was able to regain her balance and keep herself up as he unfastened and returned her staff to her.

"Well, we must go in to continue." Cassandra said, walking up to the first ladder. The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it."

"What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?" Solas asked, going up behind her, keeping near Hallan incase she needed support.

"Part of an old Mining complex." Cassandra answered plainly. "These mountains are full of such paths."

"And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?" Varric asked, looking trepidatious.

"Along with whatever has detained them…" Solas murmured, looking uneasily up at the old, damp wooden structures."

"We shall see soon enough." Cassandra nearly sighed as she started her way up the ladder.

Climbing the structure was hard, for many reasons. The ladders were tall and the wood swollen from the wet, making it hard to hold on to. Luckily Cassandra was always at the top to help Hallan up, but if her mark acted up while she was halfway up she doubted either Solas or Varick would be able to catch her.

Luckily for Hallan, her mark decided to ease up for a short time while she made her way up a set of three ladders before coming up to a platform that turned sharply to the left before curving right directly into a tunnel in the mountain.

Just as Cassandra was making the turn into the tunnel there was a green reflection on her shield as a blast of green energy slammed into her. Rushing up with the two boys, Hallan whipped around the corner and prepared to shoot a large blast of fire into the hallway when Cassandra grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back, sending her off her feet onto the ground before she had a chance to react.

Looking up incredulously Hallan pulled herself up to her feet and moved back into the tunnel entrance to see Cassandra cut down a shade. Breathing hard, the human sheathed her sword and looked back at Hallan with a stern look.

"We are getting close to the temple now." She stated firmly. "Now, more than ever, we need to keep you safe and reserve your energy for the breech. Don't fight unless you need to in order to stay alive…"

Hallan sighed and leaned against her staff. _I'm too tired to argue right now..._ She thought heavily as she nodded and started to pull herself forward into the mines. Cassandra nodded and lead the way.

The mines were less terrible than Hallan had originally feared, only running in to a few more shades and wisps that Solas and Varick were able to take care of before they even got into Cassandra's range. The worst part was the smell. There was a perpetual smell of burnt flesh growing stronger and stronger, and it just caused a pit to grow in Hallan's stomach.

Just as they turned a corner and saw a stair case leading up and out into the sunlight Cassandra held her hand up to stop the party.

"Wait...this would be a perfect ambush sight….wait here while I check it out…" She said, Varick sighed.

"What good would you scouting do, Seeker?" Varick asked with a smug tone. "Let me take a look, I'm a lot quieter than you are."

Cassandra snorted.

"Well, when I want to be." Varick shrugged and nudged Hallan's arm. "I'll be right back, you three just hang tight."

Varick moved forward, slinking forward with an uncanny lightness for a dwarf. He slowly slipped out into the sunlight and out of sight. Hallan took a moment to lean against a wall to breathe while Solas and Cassandra kept a watch. Only a few moments later the small, stocky figure stood at the entrance.

"Coast is clear!" He called back before sighing. "But...I guess we found the missing soldiers."

The other three came up to meet Varick and were met with three corpses, all wearing fur armors that bore a similar mark to Cassandra's. They had been ripped open.

"This cannot be all of them…." Cassandra stated, looking at the three men laying at her feet with a slightly sad look.

"So...the others could be hold up ahead?" Varick asked, an optimistic tone returning to his voice.

"Our priority must be the breach." Solas stated. "Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe."

"Well I'm leaving that to our elven friend here." Varick responded with a motion to Hallan. She smiled and shook her head, looking forward down the road. They were very close to the temple now, the breach was practically right over their heads. She sighed and shook her head, tearing her eyes away from the hole in the fade, before a flash of green catches her attention. Her mark was flaring again….but not like the breach was growing but more like….

She snapped her head up, light eyes focusing on the road ahead as her ears worked to block out the banter of the party around her.

She heard screeches, and the sound of swords.

"There's another rift!" She called out and, just as the others noticed her words, she started moving with a new speed down the road.

"Wait!" Cassandra called after her, but she couldn't. She could hear people fighting, the scouts perhaps. If there was even the slightest chance to save them…

Hallan ran down the paved slope for a few minutes, following the sounds of the fighting before coming upon a rift, and several scouts in the same armor fighting.

"Lady Cassandra!" One woman called as Cassandra, Varick, and Solas trailed up behind Hallan, the light glow of a barrier instantly surrounding the group of soldiers.

"You're alive!"

"Just barely…" The woman sighed as Cassandra rode up past Hallan and cut down a shade with a quick slash of her sword.

There was barely a moment's rest for the soldiers before the rift flashed again, sending two, very new creatures out from it's depth.

The two larger, spindly creatures reared back their heads and let out a deep, coarse cry that sent chills down Hallan's spine. She nearly dropped her staff in an attempt to cover her ears, Solas and Cassandra doing the same.

Hallan was wondering just how long these things would keep screaming when two bolts pierced into their skulls, causing them to fall to the hard ground below the rift, now silent.

Remembering what she had been doing up until this point, Hallan stepped forward and reached her marked hand out to the rift, remembering the incoming kickback this time and centering her feet. The Mark tethered, pulled, then snapped, causing a loud clack as the rift shut again. Hallan bent over, resting her hands on her knees as she gasped for air before a firm, large hand pat her shoulder. Hallan looked up, and it was Varick, who had just now caught up to them .

"Sealed, as before…" Solas said with a slight smile. "You are becoming quite proficient at this."

"Lets hope it works on the big one…" Varick murmured as Hallan stood back up straight, leaning on her staff as little as possible.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra!" The soldier woman from before gasped as Cassandra helped her to her feet. Their entire crew looked beaten. "I don't think we could have held out much longer…."

Cassandra patted the womans back before looking over to Hallan with an odd expression.

"Thank our Prisoner, Lieutenant." Cassandra stated, resting her hand on the hilt of her sword, almost lazily. "She insisted we come this way…"

"The prisoner? Then…?" The Lieutenant looked over at Hallan, a shocked expression in her eyes, though she could not see the rest of her face due to a mask of some form. Hallan just gave a shrug.

"Closing rifts and saving soldiers….it's what I do…" Hallan said softly, letting a smirk play on her face slightly. The Lieutenant, Varick, and Solas all chuckled a bit.

"Then you have my sincere gratitude." The woman pressed her fist over her heart and gave a small bow before looking back at Cassandra.

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the time being." She stated with authority. "Go now, while you can."

"At once." The Soldier saluted again before turning to her men. " Quickly let's move!"

Varick, Cassandra and Hallan watched as the soldiers hobbled away, while Solas moved over to a nearby wall to look over it.

"The path ahead seems to be clear of demons as well." He called back over his shoulder. Cassandra and the other two join him, their human 'leader' peeking over the wall as well before motioning over to a platform nearby, with a latter going down.

"Down that Ladder, That's the way to the temple." She sighed, her eyes looking tired. "We are almost there…"

Hallan nodded again and, turns to start leading them down the ladder and towards the temple of Sacred ashes.


	4. The Temple of Sacred Ashes

_**Chapter 4: The Temple of Sacred Ashes**_

"So...holes in the Fade don't just _accidentally_ happen, right? " Varick's now very nervous tone pierces through the silence that had fallen on the group. They had made it down a couple of ladders and were now on their way down a stone path. Despite how close they were to the Breach, there had been no sign of demons since, and Cassandra was not pushing them to go any faster than a brisk walk.

 _Good thing too...It's getting hard to catch my breath here, without needless chatter..._ Hallan thought to herself as he leans on her staff, still leading the way towards the temple.

"If enough magic is brought to bear, it _is_ possible…" Solas replied, sounding a bit tired himself.

"But there are easier ways to make things explode…" Varick continued.

"That is true-" Solas sounds like he is about to continue when Cassandra interrupted them with a stern tone.

"We will consider _how_ this happened once the immediate danger is past."

Silence falls on them again and Hallan is greatful. She felt like she had been traveling with these four strangers all day, and she was reaching the end of her rope. Through all of this time she had been focusing so much on dying and getting to the temple...she had not stopped to think on how this could have come to be.

She knew about the fade, her Keeper had taught her all of the basics on protecting herself from demons, but to have a hole that leads directly there….what could have caused such an impossible thing? Solas mentioned a great deal of magic...was it the waring Shemlen mages that did this? Great way to prove you don't need the templars, by blowing up their religious leader.

 _The Shemlen is right though...deal with it first then think of how it came to be later..._ Her eyes drifted up to the Breach, the green light from it reflecting into her blue eyes. _If I even survive this…_

She doubted it. With the struggle of just getting to the temple, along with the energy that had just been draining from her body every time the mark expanded, if she got out of this in tact she would thank all of the gods profusely.

Lost in her own thoughts for a few moments, Hallan was not paying attention to were her feet were going, and she tripped over an object jutting out of the rocky earth, sending her sprawling down onto her face.

"Ow…" She grunted as she opened her eyes to see a face right in front of her.

Gasping and pushing backwards, right into Cassandra's legs, she looked at the corpse laid out at her feet. It was a person, but the race and gender were no longer distinguishable. The corpse was burned and dried, the eyes completely gone. Red light still burned on it, despite the lack of heat emanating from it.

Her eyes scanned past the corpse, onto another, this one on its knees, a face trapped in a contortion of pain and fear. And another, and another.

There were dozens of these ruined figures strewn about what had once been a coatyard of some sort. All of them burden and contorted, the smell of them being something akin to burnt flesh mixed with rotting meat.

 _How long have they been here?_ Hallan asked as she covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve, Cassandra pulling her up to her feet by the shoulders.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes…" Solas mused, walking up beside the two women, resting his staff on the ruined stone.

"Or what's left of it…" Varick sighed.

Halan looked around at the scene. There was still a building, though it was hardly a few massive standing stones now. The Breach hung above their heads, a deep thundering rumble coming from it. It was massive, a hole in the sky that could hardly be given a comparable scale.

"That...is were our soldiers found you." Cassandra said, pointing to an area near what looked like a lone-standing entryway. " They said a woman was in the rift behind you, but no one knows who it was."

Hallan nodded before bending down and picking up her staff again, her eyes locking onto the figure again before taking a difficult breath and starting move forward, slowly now.

Moving past a more recently killed body of a Templar, Hallan and her companions entered into the ruined temple, passing more burned and burning corpses along the way. They did not have to walk far, as it seemed that most of the Temple had been cleared out by the blast. In the center was a massive pit, with only a ruined statue of that Andraste woman standing in the middle, her hands still raised to the sky, though now it looked like she was praying to the Breach rather than to any Maker.

Hallan's eyes followed the statue up into the eye of the Breach. It was so high up, with various large stones floating around the ruins However there was a somewhat familiar looking rift, slightly lower than the Breach itself, with what looked like a large, green crystal floating in the middle of it's magical wisps.

"The Breach is a loooong way up…" Varick said, looking up at it with an uneasy expression.

Just then the sound of footsteps drew their attention away from the glowing hole in the sky, turning around and looking as the hooded woman from before, Leliana, came jogging in to the temple, a small battalion of soldiers behind her.

"You're here!" She slightly gasped out to them. "Thank the Maker."

Cassandra stepped up towards her friend to meet her.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple."

Leliana nodded and, giving what could be considered a slightly encouraging nod to Hallan, before turning back to her men to give orders, sending several of them to take up ledge positions to look down into the pit. Cassandra turned around to look at Hallan again.

"This is your chance to end this." She stated firmly. "Are you ready?"

 _Ready? How can anyone be ready for this?_ Hallan asked looking back up at the Breach before speaking, willing her voice not to tremble.

"I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there?" She stated, swallowing hard.

"No." Solas stated bluntly. "But this rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps you seal the Breach."

"Then lets find a way down." Cassandra stated, already looking around for a path. "And be careful."

The group started to make their way around the edge of the crater, staying up on a somewhat intentional walkway. The walls would occasionally pulse with green veins as they passed by, sending an eerie chill down their spine. As they walked, a loud, deep voice came from the floating crystal in the center of the temple, catching the attention of everyone in the area.

" _ **Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice."**_

"What are we hearing…?" Cassandra asked, her hand now firmly on the hilt of her sword.

"At a guess, the person who opened the Breach." Solas stated, looking steadily into the magical storm above them.

They continued onward, passing by two perched archers as they came close to large, red crystals growing out of the walls. Varick reached up and put one gloved hand onto Cassandra's arm.

"You know that is Red Lyrium, Seeker?" He said, almost in a whisper. Cassandra shrugged him off.

"I see it, Varick."

"What what's it doing here?"

"Magic could have drawn on Lyrium beneath the temple, and corrupted it…"Solas suggested, looking at the Lyrium with curiosity.

"Bah! It's evil…" Varick spat, giving the warm stones a wide berth. "Whatever you do, don't touch it."

Taking his warning, the group stuck close to the ledge, avoiding contact with the red Lyrium before the same voice from before echoed out of the Rift again.

" _ **Keep the sacrifice still…."**_

" _Someone, Help me!"_ A new voice echoed out, a woman's voice. Cassandra gasped.

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" She said in shock as they picked up their pace, hopping down a smaller ledge onto a lower level.

The four of them continued to wind their way down into the pit, being careful of their step and avoiding more Lyrium that has popped out of the earth. Eventually they found a smaller ledge that dropped Immediately down into the center of the temple. Hallan leading the way, they dropped down one by one as they approached the Rift. As they stepped closer, Hallan hissed in a breath as her Mark flares sharply, just as another echo speaks out.

" _Someone, help me!"_ The woman spoke again.

" **What's going on here!?"** A third voice, a familiar voice…

"That was your voice!" Cassandra called out, looking at Hallan with a confused expression. "Most Holy called out to you, but…."

As she was speaking the rift in front of them flared out, covering them with a green light, forcing them to shut their eyes for a moment. Upon opening their eyes again, a vision stood above them. The vision of an older woman in Chantry robes, held up by har arms, as a large shadowy figure stood above her, leaning in closer. As they watched a third, smaller figure came running it, wearing uncomfortable mercenary armor that was too big for the elven figure…

" **What's going on here?!"** Hallan's voice rang out from the vision of her. The dark shadow turned towards her, along with the vision of what Hallan could only assume was The Divine.

" _Run while you can!" Justinia called out to her. "Warn them!"_

The shadow loomed forward, pointing a long finger at the image of Hallan.

" _ **We have an intruder…"**_ The deep voice spoke. " _ **Slay the elf!"**_

Another flash of light and the vision was gone, Hallan stood there, staring at the empty space for a moment before a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and Cassandra came around her an angry look in her eye.

"You **were** there!" The woman stated harshly, her eyes focussed on the smaller elf woman. "Who attacked!? The Divine, is she-was this vision true?! What are we seeing?!"

"I don't remember!" Hallan spat back, fear building at the base of her neck, _How come I don't remember that?_

"Echoes of what happened here…." Solas walked forward, studying the first with a calm curiosity. "The Fade bleeds into this place…."

Hallan watched him for a moment, shocked. How was he so calm in such a situation? He seemed almost like he was comfortable with that knowledge…. _Can I trust him?_ She found herself thinking this as she observed the strange elf, who then turned to them, his face now set in a determined scowl.

"This rift is not sealed, but it is closed….albeit temporarily." He stated firmly. Cassandra squared her shoulders at this. " I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"What-" Hallan started before Cassandra called out to the soldiers around the rift.

"That means demons, Stand ready!"

Hallan's eyes dart around as the soldiers moved about in a flurry, many archers taking elevated perches, arrows already notched in their bows, while foot soldiers surrounded the rift, swords already out and glinting with green light. Varick and Leliana got into a flanking position up high, Bianca already on Varicks hip as Leliana drew her bow. Solas came up and stood beside Hallan, his staff out at the ready as Cassandra gave her a nod.

Nodding back, Hallan took a breath and reached out her hand, inching it forward until the tether formed. The strength of it was enough to drag her forward a good foot in the dirt before Cassandra caught her with an arm. Gritting her teeth, and feeling her arm muscles start to ache, she grasped her hand and pulled backward, causing a blast of light to emanate from the Rift. Hallan fell backwards onto the rocky earth as a deep roar filled the Temple. Looking up, her eyes fell on the most terrifying thing she had ever witnessed.

 _Pride_ She thought as she quickly scrambled to her feet, her eyes sticking on the large, grey skinned demon in front of them. It was massive, at least a dozen feet tall...with large claws and beady red eyes. It let out a deep, rumbling chuckle as it's eyes caught sight of the one who opened the rift.

"Now!" Cassandra cried out, and dozens of arrows loosed on the creature. Most of them simply shattered against its thick hide as it swiped it's hand through the air, roaring out at the assaulting humans. Cassandra charged forward, right up to the demon, as the familiar silver barrier lifted up around her. Hallan clenched her fist and threw forward a fireball, right into its face, causing it to shake its head in anger, blinding it for a second as Cassandra went in and started to carve at its legs. More arrows loosed on the creature, a few managing to stick into it, but it was hardy. Despite the deep bites her sword was making, the creature seemed to brush Cassandra off like she was a flea. Hallan and Solas ducked out of the way as a whip of lighting flew from the creatures hand, nearly decapitating the two elves.

Backing away, Hallan caught a slight, green glint covering the creature's hide. It was very similar to Solas' barriers only….

"Guard my back!" Hallan called out to Solas as two shades drifted forth from the rift. She ran forward, getting dangerously close to the large demon, and right below the rift.

"Understood." Solas replied with a nod, following after her. They both stopped immediately under the rift, and Hallan looked up into it with a glare. She felt strong shoulders press against her back, and heard the sound of crackling ice as Solas started to fend off the approaching shades. Gritting her teeth, Hallan thrust her hand up into the rift, feeling a tingling burning sensation as it connects. It's not ready to close yet, she can feel it. It's feeding off of these creatures and still growing, but it she can disrupt it somehow...

Crying out she yanked her hand back again, feeling a new, terrible feeling rush through her body. The rift and mark seemed to almost shock her as a blast of light shot out from the rift. Leaning on her staff as the energy is instantly drained from her, she looked up to see the Pride Demon fall to one knee.

"It's vulnerable! Attack it now!" Cassandra cried, and, sure enough, the arrows pierced into it's flesh and the swords cut deeper. Hallan smiled as a hand supported her from behind. She tuned to see solas, some large gashed now on his face, as the two shades have fallen to the ground at his feet.

"Well done!" He called over the din before moving around her, in between her and the demon who was starting to stand back up. He waved his hand out as another wave of protective magics covered Cassandra, Hallan, and a few soldiers. Hallan smiled for a second before a sharp pain pierced into her back. Crying out, she whipped her head around to see more shades had come up behind her.

 _Dread Wolf take you, demons..._ She thought as she backed up against Solas, holding them off with her staff. _Their too close for my spells, they could backlash on us…_ She thought as she shoved them back a few inches. She placed a hand on Solas' shoulder before bracing.

"Borrowing your shoulder a moment!" She warned and she felt him center his weight. Jumping up, and pushing off of his back for leverage, Hallan sent a hard kick to the side of one of the demon's head, sending it falling onto the ground , blocking the others advancement. Taking the opportunity, Hallan rushed forward with her staff and slammed the heavy, jeweled head into the standing creatures gut, pushing it far enough way.

 _Now._

With a clenched fist and a sharp motion, Hallan summoned a burst of flame from the ground around her, barely missing her own feet as the two shades are instantly engulfed in the blast. Instantly she backed back up to Solas, peeking over his shoulder to see the demon up again, and taking back control of the field.

"Damn that thing is tough…" She muttered and Solas nodded, his eyes darting around the field.

"It's barrier returned while you were handling the shades!" He explained to her. "Can you disrupt the rift again, or-"

"I'll do it." She grunted, steadying her staff on the ground. "But be ready to hit it hard when its down...I don't know how many times I can handle doing it!"

"Understood." She felt the air around them grow cold as frost began to form in his hand and at the tip of his staff. Steadying herself again, she repeated what she did before, sending a wave of Fade magic to slam into the creature, knocking it down again. But Hallan fell to her knees as well. The pain that flooded through her body when the rift kicked back was nearly unbearable, and she feared that she would black out. Doing this was killing her. She could feel her body wanting to give out on her.

 _Not yet, not yet...I need to close the breach…_ She thought as she tried to stand, only to fall to her knees again. Her legs were completely numb now, and her hand burned like fire. Her chest ached for air as her armor weighed down on her body. She needed to get up, to help, but just as she was starting to try again, two more pairs of feet were in front of her, guarding her.

"Your doing fine kid." It was Varick. He and Leliana had come to join them in the center of the field.

"Breathe a moment, you've done good. Save your energy to close the Breach!" Leliana said, the sound of her bow firing rapidly seeming almost soothing.

Hallan looked up at the three around her and then up into the rift over their heads. This was real. This was really happening, and they were really protecting her.

 _If I don't close that thing, it will spread to the clans eventually…_ She thought as her mind became hazy from her weariness. She could barely hear the fighting any more, he mind was simply drawing to the Breach above. _How could this have happened?_

After a few moments of her thoughts wandering a sharp pain in her palm drew her attention back. She looked over her shoulder and saw the demon staggering. It had not regained its barrier and it was starting to stumble back into a wall, Cassandra slamming into its knee with her shield, causing a loud cracking sound as it fell to its knee.

"Kill it! It's almost down!" Cassandra cried as a blast of ice it its side, freezing one of its arms as many more arrows pierced in to its back.

 _Almost…_

Hallan forced herself up to her feet and looked at the breach above. _As soon as it's dead..._ She thought, feeling the mark burn as if reacting to her will. Leliana and Varick moved to flank on either side of Solas, sending a full barrage at the demon. Hallan didn't look, she listened, waiting for a cheer of victory or an order or…

A loud thume reached her ears and she started to raise her hand to the Breach.

"Now! Do it!"

But she already was.

Hallan pushed her palm forward violently, not letting her feet get dragged forward from the force of the tether. The air became silent as the energy that connected the mark to the Breach grew brighter and brighter, until all Hallan could see was green. It hurt, it felt like her arm was being ripped off of her body as her energy quickly drained out of her. _Almost, just a little bit more…_ She thought as she looked into the rift, seeing shapes swirling around inside of it, in the Fade. Something seemed to snap into place as her mark 'locked on' to something.

 _Now._

She forced her hand back, sending out a large blast of energy into the rift. As the floating crystals inside of it cracked and broke, that energy blast flew upwards, towards the Breach as Hallan fell onto her back. The world around her grew cold as darkness took her.


	5. Two days

_**Authors note: So this is the first chapter where I really start to deviate from the game. I rather like this chapter, and I hope you do too. Please feel free to leave a review and I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Two Days**_

 _Cassandra_

The elven woman was still asleep. It had been an entire day since they had been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and there had been no sign of her waking up. She stood at the doorway of the small hut they had put her in, watching as Solas and Adan hovered over her, keeping an eye on her symptoms.

"How is she?" Cassandra asked, her patience running thin from waiting for so long.

"Clammy, breathing shallow, over-fast pulse...she's not looking good." Adan stated with a Sigh, looking up at the Seeker. "What ever happened at the Breach took its toll on her. I hate to say it...but I honestly cannot say if she will make it or not…"

Sighing, Cassandra turned her eyes to Solas, waiting for the elven Apostate to speak as he carefully examined her hand.

"Unknown magic continues to Thrum from this…" He said softly, placing a hand on her forehead as he looks her over, as calmly as ever.

 _It is disturbing, how calm he remains despite everything._

"Should we post a Templar here?" She asked, not at all surprised by the sigh he gives in response. "Just as a precaution, in case she-"

"I do not think she is in danger of possession, if that is what you are concerned about, Seeker Cassandra." Solas spoke cooly, his grey eyes firm as he looked at her. "However, her mark seems to be permanently connected to the Breach, and to the fade. It is, however, stable now, and has stopped growing."

"Very well then. Please keep me updated on her condition, I need to go and speak with Leliana and the others." The elven man nodded as she turned and left the room.

As the Seeker stepped out of the small hut, she was greeted by a sight she would soon become accustomed to. Several of the people from Haven were on their knees, hands clasped in prayer as they looked at the hut.

"Seeker Cassandra, is she-" One woman asked, eyes wide with hope. Cassandra simply put her hand up.

"She is still asleep and need quiet in order to recover her strength." She stated bluntly. The woman, along with many others, simply nodded in return and resumed their prayer, only now in complete silence. Cassandra sighed and looked past them to see Varick smirking at her. She walked towards him, resisting the urge to smack him as they fell into step together.

"So...how is The Herald doing?" Varick asked, clearly amused.

"We don't know." She replied bluntly. "Adan and Solas are doing what they can, but...things are not looking food for her."

Varick sighed, drawing her attention. His usually mocking, jovial face seemed sad suddenly.

"I hope she pulls through, poor kid…" He mumbled gently. "Just in that day we went up the mountain, she had been through so much…."

Cassandra looked away guiltily. She had not been kind to Lavellan when she had first woken up, she had been so certain that the elf had caused the explosion but...There could be no mistaking what she witnessed at the temple. Lavellan had done all she could to close The Breach, almost died doing it….and The Divine had called out to her for help.

And now, with the new rumors going around, calling Lavellan "The Herald of Andraste." She was starting to question all of her choices up until now.

Was the elf sent by Andraste? Who knows, but...she was exactly what they needed when they needed it, and there is still the question of who was that other woman in the fade?

"Seeker, your face will get stuck in that position if you keep scowling…" Varick snapped her back out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She asked blinking at him. He smiled.

"Look, we don't get along, and that's fine, but you can't keep blamin yourself for how people treated her." He said with a smirk. "Hell, most of us all thought she did it, all the evidence and what not."

"Tsk, I don't need you to console me, Varick." She hissed back. "I am simply sorting through my own thoughts…"

"Right." Varick laughed. "And those thoughts have nothing to do with you chaining that poor girl up? Or threatening to execute chuckles?"

"How did you-?"

"One of the guards told me." Varick smirked. " 'I will have no choice but to execute you, as an apostate, if you cannot produce results! For all we know, you two are in Collusion!' Isn't that what you told him?"

Cassandra felt her cheeks light up. _I...did say that to him didn't I? Damn it all…_

"Which guard told you?" She asked. Varick shrugged.

"Didn't get his name, and can't remember his face. Sorry." He smirked again. _Maker, I just want to smack him…_ "Look, he doesn't seem to mind, and quite frankly, I think we all got something more important on our minds other than a few hasty threats."

The two of them stopped in front of the Chantry, both of them looking up at the mark in the sky.

"For once...I agree…" Cassandra Sighed before turning to open the large, wooden door of the Chantry. "And that is why I cannot let myself make such mistakes again. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

"Of course." Varick nodded. "I'll just look in on the kid every now-and-then."

Cassandra nodded before entering the dark building. The large, nearly empty hall smelled of incense, dim torches giving off the only light from their sconces. Cassandra's eyes instantly caught the gleam of golden material and the flash of armor near one doorway. She made her way over to the group, her eyes finally meeting with the shadowed shape of Leliana as she came within ear-shot.

"The chantry is attempting to send assassins?!" The Antivan woman exclaimed in a shocked whisper as Leliana nodded.

"Yes, we must have guards posted outside of The Heralds house." Leliana replied, her eyes moving to the tall Ferelden man beside her. "Cullen can you…"

"I will have some of my best there to keep her safe." He stated with a nod. "In the meantime we need to try and get the Chantry to except what happened, if they just knew…"

"That is unlikely, Commander Cullen." Cassandra stated with a sigh. "Considering they are out-right ignoring both the Right and Left hands of the Divine….I would say it is safe to say we are alone with this…"

"Cassandra...how is-" The Antivan asked.

"Not good, Josephine." She replied, putting her hands on her hips tiredly. "If she doesn't pull through…"

"What did Solas have to say on it?" Leliana asked.

"Strange magic is involved, but he insists that there is no extra risk of possession...and that the mark has stopped growing."

"That's a relief…" Josephine said with a smile and a sigh. "But the fact that we might have Assassins coming still concerns me...I wish she would wake up so that she can at least defend herself."

"She went through allot the other day...we need her well and rested if she is going to survive this."

Her three companions nodded and sighed. Despite the hope that had been given them from the Breach being stabilized, these were still very dark times.

"Well...whatever happens we have work to do. Cullen, Leliana, " The Seeker turned to her two comrades. "Do what you can in terms of keeping The Herald safe, Josephine, start finding us some allies…"

The three of them nodded and split, making their way out of the hall to complete their respective jobs, leavin Cassandra alone, looking up at a stone statue of Andraste.

"Maker...guide us in these dark times…"

 _Solas_

 _Her dreams are troubled, and she is clearly still in pain. I wonder if her memories are more clear in The Fade than they are in the waking world…._ Solas found himself thinking as he sat with the Dalish woman. It was now the second day since their excursion to The Temple of Sacred Ashes, and she was still not awake. She had begun to thrash in her sleep, murmuring something about "The Grey" And too many eyes...

 _Still, at least her pulse and breathing have steadied out...she does seem to be on the verge of recovering._

His recent attempt to recover an item from The Temple had failed. Things had not gone according to plan at all. The orb was not there, and neither was the one who had unlocked it. How this girl ended up with The Anchor was still a mystery, but it was one that he intended to solve, and if possible, use her new weight with these people to get the resources needed to get his Orb back.

 _Giving that thing my Orb was a mistake...just another in a long line of them..._ He sighed, looking out the window as another "Disciple" tried to peek inside, quickly running away when they saw Solas. He turned his attention back to the girl's face. She was very young, but it was hard to tell just how old she really was with those terrible markings covering her face.

There was hardly any of her natural skin showing under those red-tinged tattoos, but what he did see was pale and rough. She lived a hard life, clearly. Not surprising, being a Dalish, but there was still a subtle beauty to her.

He found himself examining her more closely, keeping tabs on all of her physical symptoms as he watched over her. The human apothecary, Adan, had gone back to his little set up to concoct some potions for her, and he did not expect him to return for a few hours, so he was put in charge of looking after her.

She was very thin, but still had toning. Remembering the little stunt she pulled at the Breach, she had some good combat experience that involved more than magic. It was smart, certainly, and he was aware that pretty much all Dalish knew how to wield a bow as well, seeing as they were hunters.

His fingers trailed through her hair, noticing how it looked so much like snow that it was eerie. A common sign of magic, and elven, blood. He wondered if that was one reason why she was named Hallan, Halla Child, because her hair resembled their fur?

The sound of the door opening drew his attention, and his hand, away from her for a moment. He turned to address what he had assumed to be Adan, but came face to face with a man in Templar's armor. He sighed.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, softly and kindly, keeping his calm mask on his face.

"You are needed at the Chantry…" The Templar spoke after a moment's pause. Solas frowned.

 _He's lying…_

"Who asked for me? Why am I needed?" He asked, standing up and folding his hands in front of himself. The templar paused again, not answering. Solas gave a somewhat cynical smile. " THen I am afraid it will have to wait until Adan returns. I cannot leave the patient alone…"

"You need to leave, Mage." The templar said, drawing his sword from its sheath, as a second templar came up behind him, doing the same. Solas quickly grabbed his staff from were it was leaning against the wall and stood in a position to protect Lavellan.

"You are the ones who need to leave." He stated firmly as they approached him. A small moan from the bed behind him alerted him to her beginning to thrash again. His eyes darted to her for a second, and the two armored men lunged at him.

Solas raised his staff to freeze them, but his spell was canceled out by one of the Templars and he growled at them.

 _So that is a Templar's ability to suppress magic….not good…_ He stepped out of the way of their sword and brought the end of his staff up, clocking the man in the chin and sending him backwards, just as the other caught him in the leg with his blade.

Grunting from the pain, Solas reached up and grabbed the man's hand, causing ice to run up his arm and slowing it drastically.

"Damn you-" The templar grunted at his friend stood back up and moved to flank Solas when the door slammed back open. The Seeker as well as the human Commander came in.

"Stop!" They both called out as the Templars looked back at them in shock.

"Damn it...Kill her now!" The one with the frozen arm shouted to his comrade, who turned and raised his blade over Lavellans head.

 _No…_

Letting the frozen arm go, Solas turned and cracked his staff up, right in to the elbow joint of the templar, causing it to bend backward in the wrong direction. The man cried out in pain and dropped his sword behind him, the sound of it's cold metal clattering on the wooden floor as Solas grasped the back of his armor and threw him away from her, to the feet of the approaching warriors.

He ignored the sharp pain of the sword slashing in to his back as he turned and raised his hand, freezing the second one solid.

Cassandra and Cullen quickly cut down the second assassin as more guards came running into the room. Cassandra looked up at Solas, breathing hard, he face flushed.

 _They ran here...someone must have told them._

"Solas...the Herald, is she…" Cassandra asked looking over at the bed.

"Unhurt…" He panted back before turning to his patient. She was still asleep, her face twisted into a grimace from some sort of nightmare.

"Solas...your injured." Cassandra stated looking at him worriedly.

"I am fine, Seeker." He smiled at her calmly. "I can care for my own injuries one Adan returns with-"

"What in Andraste's flaming ass happened here?!" The familiar, gruff voice called out. Cassandra and Cullen both turned to look at Adan who was standing in the doorway, holding a couple of vials in his hands.

"Assassins from the Chantry…" The Seeker stated. "We will be increasing the amount of guards here…"

"Just keep them outside!" He barked at her, rushing in and setting the vials down on the table at the foot of the bed. "Fighting near the patient, clanking armor running around...if you want her to wake up then she need quiet! And YOU!" He pointed a finger at Solas. "Your bleeding all over the place! Go get healed and go rest! I'll take care of her!"

Solas blinked at the Apothecary before smiling wryly and leaning on his staff.

"Of course, thank you for your hard work, Adan." He said softly before exiting the room, Cassandra and Cullen ordering their men to start cleaning up.

A crowd had gathered outside of the house, and Solas had to push through them, ignoring the prying questions as he passed.

"Is she okay?!"

"What did you do to her elf?!"

"Was it the Chantry?!"

"You Mages always cause trouble!"

He managed to get out of the crowd and quickly made his way to the small house he had managed to secure. Luckily for him, no one wanted to share the hovel with him, despite him opening it up to the many pilgrims who had come to Haven to worship at the Temple.

 _They do not trust an elven apostate...luckily._

He stepped inside and immediately removed his tunic to tend his wounds. It took no time at all to create an salve out of his own supply of elfroot and apply it to his leg. Getting it on the gash on his back was harder, but he did manage, though it pulled at the injury.

Sighing, finally finished with his treatment, he laid down on his side in the small, simple bed, looking over at the desk that was covered in books he had been gathering for the last year.

 _I wonder how long she will sleep...she might be my only chance at finding the Orb…_

Breathing Deeply, he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

He was in a lovely part of the Fade, it took on the vision of a vast forest. He was walking through it, slowly, in no rush. He wandered what spirit had formed such a lovely sight, when he came upon a strange vision. Wooden carts with white banners, and a herd of Halla…

 _Dalish?_ He thought and willed his Fade self to take on the form of a wolf. He crept forward and snuck around one of the Aravels. He saw the misty forms of memories. An entire clan of Dalish were around a large fire, singing and telling stories.

" _Where is Hallan, Keeper?"_ One of the forms asked, catching Solas' ear.

" _She went to bathe in the falls, Lorith. Leave her be, she has been focusing on her studies and deserves a moment of peaceful meditation."_ A female voice answered, sounding older, and gentle. Not at all like the keepers Solas had met in his travels.

 _Is this her clan?_ He thought as he looked around. _I must have wandered in to her dream...I wonder if this is a memory or a creation of her mind…_

He turned away from the scene of the camp and continued to traverse the woods, looking for any spirits or memories that may linger in this place, not wanting to intrude on a private dream.

When his wanderings began to lead him towards the sounds of a waterfall, he instantly turned away. _I will not intrude. I have no need or reason to, if she is resting peacefully now._ Still, despite walking in the opposite direction, the sound of the Falls continued to grow louder. Furrowing his brows, Solas sat where he was and thought for a moment. _This is the Fade...perhaps a spirit want me to see her? Or perhaps one knows she is in need of help? Whatever the case may be, I have to right to enter her dreams….but…_

His curiosity got the better of him. He continued to walk, no longer attempting to avoid the sound of crashing water. He wandered what she was dreaming of, and why his own dreams would not let him remove himself from her mind. And so he walked, slowly, quietly, large paws moving without sound through the underbrush until he saw the gleam of water.

Crouching down, he moved forward, under a large bush to gain a full view of the pond, and the roaring falls that drained into it.

She was clear here, not like the misty forms at the camp. She was sitting at the edge of the pond, dangling her feet into the water. He could only see the dark pigment of her Vallaslin on her skin, he was too far away to see anything else...He could hear her voice, she was singing something softly, though he could not catch the words.

 _She looks peaceful there….and not much younger than she is now. Was this recent?_ He asked himself, laying down on the soft grass as he watched her.

The dream lasted for what felt like hours, the two of them simply resting in a quiet grove, with her none-the-ware of his presence.


End file.
